I Will Protect You (Kogan)
by KoganLover123
Summary: This is my first story so plz no hate.
1. Chapter 1: Kendall

Logan logged on to his twitter just to see, once again the words _Fag, Cock Sucker, ect., _once again. He has done he couldn't take it anymore so he updated his status,

_I just can't take it anymore being harassed so this is the end I'm going to finally going to do what you people have been telling me to do and I'm going to say my final good-byes now to Kendall I really liked you to bad you never realized it and to everyone you ever harassed or pushed me down I hope you're happy because I'm finally going to do what you said so this is good-bye xoxo Logan_

With that Logan shut his computer and went into his bathroom he pick up his blade from the counter and drew it across and old scar. This was it he was going to die and no one even care. Just then Logan Heard a knock his window he walked out of the bathroom to find Kendall trying desperately to open Logan's window Logan went over and finally opened it for Kendall and let him in.

"What", Logan asked.

"Don't, Please Logan just listen to me for one second", Kendall said softly trying to fight back tears.

"Fine", Logan answered.

"I Love You Logan, I just didn't know how to say it", Kendall said placing his hand gently on Logan's face and brought him in for a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Kendall it's to late", Logan said as he held out a bleeding arm to Kendall.

"I'm not going to lose you like I lost...", Kendall stopped dead as he started to think about one of his ex's.

"Who'd you lose Kendall", Logan asked putting his head on Kendall shoulder.

"My ex-boyfriend he was being bullied that one of the main reasons I moved here", Kendall said now with his arm wrapped around Logan.

"What was his name", Logan asked almost as a small child would talk when the were in trouble.

"Dustin", Kendall said as Logan felt Kendall's tears rolling down his forehead.

"Kendall", Logan said now taking his head off Kendall's shoulder and was now facing him.

"I'm sorry", Kendall said using the sleeve of his shirt to whip some of his tears away.

"It's okay", Logan said taking Kendall's hand.

"I love you", Kendall said slowly.

"I love you more then word can even express", Logan said as he brought Kendall in for a deep passionate kiss.

"So I have a questin for you Logan Michell", Kendall said know looking into Logan's beautiful brown eyes as he ran his fingers through his brunette hair.

"You can ask me anything", Logan replied now with a slight smile on his face.

"Will you be my boyfriend", Kendall asked quietly but Logan still heard him.

"Yes, I love you Kendall I love you with all of my heart", Logan replied with a wide smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Back At School

"I love you", Logan said once again to his boyfriend Kendall.

"I love you more", Kendall said jokingly jabbing his boyfriend in the side.

"Fine you win this time", Logan said as he returned the favor to his boyfriend by surprising attack by kissing him on the lips.

"I'm good at this game", Kendall said as he rubbed his nose against Logan's as they walked to school.

"Kendall, I'm scared", Logan stuttered as they reached the doors of their high school.

"I know but I'm here now and no one and I mean no one is laying a finger on you do you understand", Kendall said as Logan nodded and tried to stay within the protection of Kendall's arm.

"Okay then we both have the same schedule so I've said it before and I'll say it again I will protect you Logan Mitchell I promise", Kendall said as he kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Okay I'll see you in 1st period", Logan replied sniffling because he finally realized that someone really loved him for he was.

*After school*

"See we both survived", Kendall said to joke around with Logan he then realized Logan was crying trying not to let Kendall see.

"Logan, what's wrong tell me please, who hurt you baby please talk to me", Kendall said now taking Logan's face in his hands.

"It's nothing", Logan said as tears streamed down his face.

"Logan tell me please", Kendall looked into his boyfriend's eyes pleading to know what was causing him to cry.

"Wayne", Logan said turning away from Kendall so he didn't have to see Kendall's rage start up in his eyes.

"What the hell did he do", Kendall hissed now pissed off at Wayne.

"Nothing", Logan said even though Kendall knew he was lying.

"You're lying, tell me the truth Logan WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED", Kendall said now steaming with rage as venom dripped from each word.

"Kendall calm down please listen to me", Logan said trying to calm Kendall down.

"Will you tell me what happened', Kendall asked now calming down.

"Tomorrow okay right now I just want to go home and I want to have you would me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be okay", Logan said now smiling at Kendall.

"Okay, but tomorrow you are going to tell me what happened",Kendall said.

Kendall and Logan got into Kendall's car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

"Kendall", Logan scram as he shot straight up in the bed Logan and Kendall shared.

"Logan, whats wrong", Kendall asked sleepily as he sat up and saw Logan crying.

"I'm scared", Logan said as he then set his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Why", Kendall asked as he started to whip the tears out of Logan's eyes.

"Wayne", Logan answered in a whisper.

"What did he do", Kendall asked Logan almost as if he were talking to a small child.

"He started to beat me and I started screaming your name, but you never came", Logan said as Kendall began to feel Logan's tears on his shoulder.

"Logan, I'm here and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you in anyway again", Kendall said as he brought Logan's head down and rested it on his chest as Logan and him finally layed back down.

"I love you", Logan said before falling asleep to the sound of Kendall's heartbeat.

"I love you too", Kendall said as he stroked Logan's shoulder and then gently kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Jarlos

"Are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to tickle you", Kendall said joking around with his boyfriend as they walked past there friends houses.

"Fine, but no tickling", Logan said jokingly to Kendall.

"Not making any promises", Kendall said as he turned around until he was looking into his boyfriends breath taking brown eyes.

"I love you Kendall Knight", Logan said as Kendall brought there lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Really you two now in front of our houses", there friend James teased .

"Just shut up", there friend Carlos said to James.

"Just kiss me already", James said to his boyfriend Carlos pecked James' cheek and then headed toward there school.

"Your such a tease you know that", James said to Carlos as they now headed to the school together.

"But you love me anyway", Carlos said as he shot a smile toward James.

"Wait up", Kendall and Logan shouted at the same time as they tried catching up to there friends.

**Sorry this chapter was short i have family pictures in 10 mins so i updated fast.**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened

**Okay so this chapter is going to be on what happened between Wayne Wayne and Logan so here it goes.**

"Kendall, do you still want to know what happened between Wayne and I", Logan asked his blonde boyfriend.

"Yes, because no one and I mean no one has the right to make my beautiful boyfriend cry", Kendall said as he stared into Logan eyes as tears started to form within them.

"Wayne pushed me to the ground and called me a _fag_ and then got his little gang with him and they started to hit me, I was so scared but I refused to cry in front of them so they just beat me harded", Logan said as he put his head on Kendall shoulder and started to cry.

"Logie, listen to me I love you and your perfect I wonder sometimes on how I got so lucky to get you", Kendall said in the most loving and protecting voice Logan had ever heard as Logan sobs turned into small sniffles.

"Ken-", Logan started but Kendall interrupted him.

"No, Logan I love yo and I made you a promise and now I feel like I've failed because I promised to _Protect You_ and then Wayne did this to you I'm so sorry", Kendall said as he turned away from Logan and started to cry.

"Ken, I love you, you saved my life 2 months ago, even if you would had been there when Wayne did all of that you may have been hurt to and I don't want you to be hurt because then I would die because then there would be no one left on this world for me to love", Logan said as he walked around til' he was looking into his eyes.

"Logie, I-I", Kendall was stuttering because he was unsure on what to say to his boyfriend who finally told him how he actually felt about them.

"Kendall, just cme here", Logan said as him and Kendall shared a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Logie", Kendall said as he then contiuned the kiss.

**So I hope you like it I have let my little sister on the computer so yeah I promise to updated it again soon.**

**Love all the people who read me stories thx for the insperation.**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Time

"Kenny, Christmas is right around the corner I'm so happy my first Christmas with you", Logan said as he smiled.

"Me to Logie", Kendall said as he wrapped his arm arounf Logan's waist as they walked into ShopMart, also known as ex work place before he quit so he could spend time with his Logie.

"So what tree are we getting, Kenny", Logan asked Kendall as they walked by a couple of shoppers who looked at them in discust.

"Maybe this one", Kendall said as he showed Logan.

"It's perfect, Kenny", Logan said as he pecked Kendall's cheek, he heard a few customers call the _fags, _and Logan broke down in Kendall's arms crying.

"Logie, what's wrong please talk to me", Kendall said with worry in his voice.

"Kendall, don't make me say those words please", Logan said as he began to feel a protective set of arms pick him up off of his knees and on to his feet.

"Loges, I will never make you do or say something you don't want to, I love you, baby please look at me", Kendall said as he but his hand on Logan's cheek and caressed it gently.

"Can we just get the tree and leave i don't want to be here anymore please", Logan asked as a child would ask to be held bcuz they were scared.

"Anything Logie, let's just go to the check out first okay then we can go home and set up the tree", Kendall said and Logan nodded.

**-AT HOME-**

"Logie, can you believe that it's only 2 day until chrismas and that we both say we bought each other ther perfect gift", Kendall said as he looked at Logan's butt as he hung an ornament on the tree.

"Kenny, you enjoying the view", Logan said cockly as he grinned and turned around.

"Logie, I can't help it we've been together for 7 months now and we both were each others first and everthing but ugh, I just love you Logie", Kendall said as he got shocked by a suddened pair of lips crashing into his.

Kendall's moans grew increasingly louder as Logan began to pleasure Kendall with every touch.

-After All That-

"That was amazing, Loges", Kendall said gasping for breath.

"I love you, did you like your Christmas present sorry it was early", Logan said with a sigh.

"It's okay I don't think I could've waited 'til Christmas for that", Kendall said as he rolled over and kissed his boyfriend.

**i'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Day

Logan let out a small whimper when he felt around to where Kendall was supposed to be but he wasn't.

"Logie, calm down I'm right here", Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan on the bed.

"Where'd you go", Logan asked with tears in his eyes.

"I made you breakfeast", Kendall said giving the tray to Logan.

"Kenny, you didn't have to do this", Logan said smiling as he looked down to see that Kendall had made him toast cut into the shapes of hearts.

"I just wanted to have a good way to tell you Merry Christmas, my LogieBear", Kendall said with a smile and kissed Logan gently.

"I love you, Kenny", Logan said as he kissed Kendall back.

"After your done eatting come out to the living room so we can open gifts okay", Kendall said as he placed a kiss on Logan's forehead and walked out of the room.

-LIVING ROOM/PRESENTS-

"You first please Logie", Kendall said as Logan smiled and handed Kendall his gift.

"I love it, LogieBear", Kendall said smiling as he held a scrapbook of memories starting all the way back to when they had first met.

"My turn now", Logan said as he smiled at Kendall.

Kendall slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, Logan started to cry bcuz he knew what was about to happen but he let Kendall talk, "Logan Mitchelle, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Logie will you marry me", Kendall said as Logan's started to sob Kendall was soon holding Logan in his arms trying to calm him.

"Logan, baby please calm down", Kendall said as he gently stroked Logan's shoulder until his sob turned into him sniffling.

"Yes Kenny a million times yes", Logan replied as Kendall slipped the silver rign on Logan's finger, Logan looked closely at it and saw that engraved in the ring were the words: _Kenny & Logie 4Ever._

**Well that's the end of this chapter im starting a new story that will be a sequal to this one i hope you people enjoyed it as much as I did typing it.**


End file.
